Crazy
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: Everybody's gone crazy, and as we all know, crazy loves company.


Nothing in this is to represent any type of "bashing"; however, some of this may seem so. I apologize if this portrays your favorite character in a not so wonderful light, but this is simply a particular perspective point of view. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

Crazy loves company.

She should have known, should have seen the signs. But why question it when perfection is gift wrapped and handed to you in the form of a new best friend. Really, shouldn't you know by now that crazy is a part of genetics? All of you should have seen the signs, it's not like anyone of you are truly sane. All of you have problems; some are just easier to hide away.

Everyone knows that you are crazy, what sane person has hair _that_ color? Your brother is too far gone, sometimes you have to question if he was ever really there.

Genetics, honey, genetics.

Robbie is not okay. Many others think that Rex is a defense mechanism, but you know better. Robbie is the shell and Rex is the soul. If Tori hadn't saved Rex's "life", you're not sure what "Robbie" would be. Rex and Robbie are synonymous; one does not fully exist without the other. Robbie is slowly breaking away from Rex, but you're not sure if it's because Rex is allowing this or not. But you know that they'll never be free of each other.

Beck is so apathetic that nothing seems to faze him. Beauty is his standing point, it is what is noticed first, and if that is all that matters then he will remain at the top of the world. But you that Beck lacks true emotions. He is an amazing actor, beyond outstanding, because he can convince others that he has emotions, but you know the truth. And perhaps you know a bit more about his living situation than he lets others know.

Andre has so much to worry about. He may seem the sanest, but so did his grandmother. His emotions affect his entire life, and music is his only outlet. Sometimes he wakes up and wonders how long he has until he _finally_ leaves. So he holds on to his music as long as he can, because maybe it will be strong enough to hold him together. But even if it isn't, it is still his legacy and maybe after he is gone he can still be remembered.

Jade is so predictable, it is almost hilarious, but it's not. You know her better than anyone else, or so you like to believe. She's got trust issues, family issues, anger issues, relationship issues, and sometimes she has self-esteem issues, that only you can see. She doesn't call herself your best friend, but it is a fact as natural as breathing. Well, she liked to believe that before you got a new better friend that matched your glitter with her stardust and thus leaving the moon behind.

Trina likes to live in a land of make-believe. You've never really had a problem with her; in fact, sometimes you think she could be the best person to be friends with. She is delusional, and you should have probably seen the signs from her, it should have been a hint. But, she's not glitter or star dust, not as captivatingly constant as the moon; she is simply shards of broken glass casting a rainbow in her wake.

Sinjin, poor sweet Sinjin, he sometimes scares you because he is so creepy. He is always being put down; no one ever wants him around. You're normally ignorant of him, but you're not the only one surprised that he hasn't come to school to retaliate all those that have put him down or left this place to escape. But sometimes you think he is the strongest of all, because he faces his torments head on day after day.

Tori, she is ignorant and new to this world that all of you have worked so hard to live in. It's no surprise that she upsets so many people with her ignorance and free passes. You think she's a lot like her sister, she's just better at masking it under everything else. You would never say anything to anybody, but it's the truth. Once you managed to see under the bright fresh lights, you were able to see it, like Jade, but you would never admit it. She's still the perfection that you think you'll never reach. She's a narcissist, like her sister, she wants everything to fall into place for her, because she thinks that is how it should be. However, she is still your friend because you can't turn your back on her now, that's not who you like to believe you are.

Sikowitz is crazy, your level of crazy. That's why he is your favorite teacher, ever. He likes your hair; it reminds him of red velvet cupcakes. He doesn't fit in with what society has set as normal. Who else could understand you as best as he could? He's still crazy but you don't know why.

You see me each day in the hallway, and sometimes we meet. Only when you are alone do you come out of your protection to share yourself with me. It took a while for you to trust me, but I'm not sure how you see me. You say everyone is crazy, but maybe they're not as sane as you think. You hide yourself away, but you let your crazy self out. At least I'm sane, in this crazy place. Constantly being there for everyone. Pass by, I will keep watch, my hands remain soft because the rest of the world's hands are rough.

Even if the rest of the world goes to hell,

know that there will always be someone there.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think.

Ris


End file.
